Déjame recordarte
by ElisaAckles
Summary: Ranma ha perdido la memoria y a olvidado a toda su familia, ¿qué hará para volver a recuperar sus recuerdos? porque, cuando la memoria olvida, sólo el corazón recuerda.


Hola, este es el primer fic que escribí sobre Ranma, espero que les guste.

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi .

**Déjame recordarte**

Era un nuevo día en la casa de la familia Tendo. El cielo lucía más azul que nunca, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y los árboles se mecían armoniosamente con las pequeñas oleadas de aire.

Siendo un hermoso día, la familia Tendo-Saotome decidió que sería un día de limpieza. Por supuesto que por decisión unánime a Ranma y Akane les tocó limpiar juntos el sótano.

Yo no sé por qué tenemos que limpiar un lugar que ni siquiera sabía que teníamos- dijo un poco fastidiado, Ranma.

Por esa razón, no lo limpiamos muy seguido y ya debe estar muy sucio- dijo Akane, tratando de ser un poco comprensiva- Además, podemos encontrar algunas cosas interesantes- tratando de animarlo.

Algo interesante sería descubrir que limpias bien, jajajajaja- rió Ranma mientras iban camino al sótano.

¡Ranma, vuelve a decir algo así y juro que no me haré responsable¡- gritó Akane, mientras su aura cambiaba a "Modalidad : matar Ranma"

Akane, solo era una broma- trataba de calmarla Ranma.

Humf…- Akane todavía seguía molesta.

Además, es un bonito día y quisiera pasarlo conti…- Ranma se llevó las manos a la boca antes de terminar su oración.

¿Quisieras qué?- volteó a verlo, Akane.

Eh…yo…será mejor que comencemos- abriendo la puerta, que conducía a unas escaleras descendentes que finalizaban en un lugar sombrío, iluminado por la luz del jardín que pasaba por una pequeña rendija.

El lugar estaba totalmente empolvado, había telarañas por todas partes y había unas cuantas docenas de cajas amontonadas, así como un montón de muebles viejos que estaban protegidos del polvo con mantas blancas.

Ambos pusieron las lámparas que llevaban encima de unas cajas y comenzaron a quitar las telarañas, después, Akane barrió el lugar mientras Ranma acercaba las cajas a un sofá para revisar su contenido. Akane terminó y ambos se sentaron en el sofá, acercando las lámparas.

-Akane, ¿qué crees que haya en esas cajas?

-No lo sé, tal vez fotos, libros, ropa vieja…

-¡Ja, mira lo que encontré- interrumpió Ranma, mientras ondeaba algo en su mano.

Era una foto de Akane de bebé, siendo bañada por su mamá.

-¡Ranma, dame esa foto de inmediato¡- gritó fúrica, Akane.

-Bleee, primero tendrás que atraparme- mientras se sacaba un ojo y le sacaba la lengua en seña de burla.

-Por favor, haré lo que tu quieras si me la devuelves- poniendo cara de niña buena a la que Ranma no pudo resistir.

-Esta bien, ¿qué te parece si…humm…vamos a comer un helado?- un poco nervioso.

-¡¿Qué, te sientes bien?¡, dijo Akane, era algo que realmente no esperaba.

-Si, si claro, ¿por qué lo dices?- contestó, aún más nervioso.

-Porque suena muy raro viniendo de ti, es más, conociéndote podría decir que el castigo es para ti.

-Oye, yo solo trataba de ser amable, pero si no quieres ir, yo…-bajó un poco la cabeza.

-Acepto- poniendo una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba la foto de la mano de Ranma.

-¡Ranma, Akane, la comida está lista¡- se oyó la voz de Kasumi.

-¡Genial¡, creo que debemos terminar por hoy, al fin y mañana seguiremos.

-Bien, solo hay que cerrar la ventanilla para que no entre ningún animal, no quiero que mañana me den un susto.

- Si, tienes razón. Arrimaré estas cajas para alcanzarla- mientras empujaba una fila de cajas en dirección a la ventanilla- ¡listo¡, yo subiré, con lo torpe que eres no dudaría que caerías- con una tonalidad de sarcasmo.

-¡Ranma, deja de tratarme como a una niña¡- con cara de enfado y molestia.

-Perdón, pero de todas formas yo la cerraré- un poco mas tranquilo.

Ranma fue subiendo entre las cajas, y se dieron cuenta de que emitían un leve crujir que se hacía mas fuerte con el ascenso de Ranma.

-"Esto no se ve muy seguro"- Akane, detén las cajas, creo que están muy podridas y no resistirán mucho.

-si- se acercó para sujetarlas.

Las cajas no daban la altura necesaria, por lo que Ranma se puso de puntillas.

-¡"Rayos, si no me apuro seguro que caeré"¡- ¡Akane, no la vayas a soltar¡

-¡Claro que no¡

En ese instante, entre la oscuridad, Akane distinguió una pequeña silueta pasar de un lado a otro del sótano, como reacción instantánea se recargo en la fija de cajas, la cual crujió hasta que los pies de Ranma empezaron a hundirse entre los pedazos de madera. Rápidamente Ranma logró sacar el pie atorado y lo puso en la orilla de la caja, pero el peso de la caja no era el suficiente para sostenerlo por que ladeó haciendo caer a Ranma. Este cayó, dándose un golpe en la cabeza con otras de las cajas que había cerca de ahí.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que a Akane no le dio tiempo de ayudarlo. Al verlo inconsciente trató de moverlo un poco, pero al ver que no reaccionaba gritó pidiendo ayuda. Todos acudieron velozmente y ayudaron a llevar a Ranma a su cuarto.

Tiempo después…

-¿Humm?-alguien despertaba.

-¿Ranma?, ¡ya despertaste!, ¡Que bien¡- decía Akane, feliz de ver a Ranma recuperado.

-¿Ranma, quién es Ranma?- decía el chico bastante confundido.

-¡No puede ser¡- "¡Ha perdido la memoria otra vez"¡

-¡Akane, el Doctor Tofú llegó- exclamó Kasumi, abriendo la puerta de la habitación para que pasara.

- Akane, por favor permíteme revisar a Ranma- dijo el Dr. Tofú, al tiempo que se sentaba a un lado de ellos.

-Dr., parece que Ranma perdió la memoria- con cara de consternación.

-No te preocupes, veré lo que pasa.

Akane guardó silencio mientras él Dr. Revisaba a Ranma minuciosamente.

-¡Listo, chicos¡ Las lesiones que tiene en el cuerpo no son nada de cuidado, Ranma tiene una contusión en la cabeza, por eso es que no puede recordarlos de momento, la perdida de memoria es temporal, se recuperará en un par de días, a lo mucho, un par de semanas- trataba de confortarlos.

-¡¿Un par de semanas?¡, gritaron Ranma y Akane al mismo tiempo, los ojos de Ranma se encontraron con los de Akane con una expresión de miedo y nerviosismo.

-¿Dr. Tofú, y qué haré mientras tanto?- preguntó Ranma.

-Tendrás que confiar en tu familia, en Akane…ella te ayudará, mas que prometidos son buenos amigos- esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-¿prometidos?, ¿ella es mi…nov…-mientras volteaba a ver a Akane.

-¡Nuestros padres lo decidieron, nosotros no tenemos nada en común¡- interrumpió sonrojada y un poco molesta.

-Bueno jovencitos, mejor los dejo solos, creo que tienen muchas cosas de que platicar- se despidió el Doctor Tofú, saliendo de la habitación.

Ya solos, ambos sólo atinaban a mirarse, Ranma no sabía que decirle a esa chica que le resultaba desconocida, aunque sentía un aire de confianza que le inspiraba Akane. Por otro lado, Akane no sabía que decir.

-Ranma, yo…-comenzó Akane.

-Si, Akane.

-Quiero pedirte perdón, es mi culpa que estés así- dijo Akane, algunas lagrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas por lo que bajo la cabeza.

-Akane, no llores por mí, no debes preocuparte, el Dr. Dijo que me recuperaría- mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de Akane en señal de apoyo-(El que no sabe, no teme). Aunque te confieso que tengo un poco de miedo- con voz baja.

-¿Sabes?, es la primera vez que aceptas tener miedo, Ranma- esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?

-No tienes de que preocuparte, no se lo diré a nadie- con voz de cómplice.

-De acuerdo, creo que eres una chica en quien puedo confiar.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Akane continuó ya mas tranquila.

-Creo que para desenvolverte mejor podrías preguntarme cualquier cosa que quieras saber.

-Gracias, me parece buena idea, pues… eh… oí al Dr. Tofú decirnos ¿prometidos?

-Pues si… pero eso fue por un acuerdo de nuestros padres, nosotros no estamos de acuerdo- mientras su tono de voz iba en aumento.

-¿pp-por qué?

-No lo sé, creo que desde que llegaste a esta casa no nos llevamos bien, tú te la pasas ofendiéndome y por eso peleamos todo el tiempo.

-No pareces una chica violenta- sonriendo un poco.

-¿uh?, lo que pasa es que tu siempre empiezas, además, eres egoísta, arrogante, insensible y tienes la mentalidad de un niño de diez años- no pudo evitar tener una actitud de regaño.

-¡Oye¡- un poco molesto- bueno, quisiera decirte que es mentira, pero realmente no lo sé- tranquilizándose un poco mientras se rascaba la cabeza dudoso.

-Creo que fui un poco brusca, ¿qué otras cosas quieres saber?- un poco apenada.

Akane, ¿crees que podríamos seguir platicando en otro sitio? Tal vez a un parque, a tomar un helado, donde tú quieras- decía animado.

-Ranma…

-¿Qu…qué pasa?, ¿dije algo malo?

-No…no, es solo que nunca me habías invitado.

-¿vamos?

-Si, claro- Akane sonrió

Ranma se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Se quitó la ropa dejándola en el cesto, se dirigió a la regadera, giró la llave y el agua helada empezó a caer sobre el. Como era de esperarse, su cuerpo cambió y se transformó en una chica. Ranma sintió como su cuerpo se hacía más pequeño, bajo la cabeza y terminó por darse cuenta.

-¡Aaaaaaayyyyy¡- retumbó un grito por toda la casa. Todos en la casa se asustaron.

-¡Ranma¡- Akane y la Sra. Nodoka corrieron al baño para encontrar a Ranma en shock.

Ranma volteó a verlas.

-¡Akane, dime qué me pasa¡- muy asustado.

-Ranma hijo, no te preocupes- trataba de tranquilizarlo su mamá, mientras ella y Akane se sentaban en el piso del baño, junto a él.

-¿Qué es lo que me sucede Akane?, ¿mamá?- aún muy sorprendido.

-Ranma ella es tu mamá- Ranma sonrió un momento- mira, lo que pasa es que tu padre y tú fueron a entrenar a Jusenkyo, un lugar donde hay pozas encantadas y ustedes cayeron en ellas. Ahora cada vez que se mojan con agua fría se transforman; tu papá en un panda y tu…bueno, ya sabes.

-¿Cómo puedo volver a ser un chico?- ya más tranquilo.

-Solo tienes que mojarte con agua caliente y volverás a la normalidad- le dijo Akane, mientras la Sra. Nodoka salió por un poco de agua caliente.

-Oye Akane, ¿qué piensas de mí?, supongo que creerás que soy un fenómeno, ¿no?- mientras seguía observándose a si mismo.

-No pienso así. Cuando llegaste a esta casa ya te transformabas, por lo que todos en la familia nos parece algo normal.

-Gracias, supongo que si todos piensan así no hay problema- los dos rieron de manera tranquila.

- Creo que la tía Nodoka se está tardando, iré a ver que pasa- saliendo del baño.

Momentos después…

-Ranma, hijo aquí esta el agua- la mamá de Ranma entró al baño y le dio la tetera a Ranma-Iré a la cocina a ayudar a Kasumi con la comida, si necesitas algo solo llámame- sonrió mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Gracias…mamá-"Bueno, creo que por el momento no tengo que preocuparme por esto- vació el agua sobre él y vio como su cuerpo volvía a su forma original-¡Genial, así esta mejor¡- se dijo sonriendo.

-¡Ranma, no encontré a tu ma…- abriendo la puerta- ¡aaarggh, ¡eres un desvergonzado, que rayos crees que haces ahí parado¡- grito Akane totalmente roja, Ranma aún desnudo apenas se dirigía a tomar su ropa cuando Akane llegó.

-¡Dis-disculpa¡- poniéndose de colores cuando se dio cuenta de a lo que Akane se refería. –Tal vez Akane también lo pensó, por lo que se apresuró a salir del baño dejando al chico rojo.

-Solo a esa chica se le ocurre abrir la puerta cuando sabe que un hombre se esta bañando.

Un rato después…

Ranma bajó a la sala, a esperar a Akane, el iría vestido con su traje verde y la gorra de la estrella. Minutos después bajó Akane y Ranma no pudo evitar quedársele viendo totalmente perdido mientras ella iba bajando de las escaleras. Ella se había puesto una blusa roja que dejaba ver parte de sus hombros. Llevaba una minifalda negra, que dejaba relucir su bien formada figura, y llevaba unas zapatillas negras.

Ambos se sonrojaron un poco, Akane todavía tenia la imagen de él en el baño y Ranma estaba admirado de la belleza de ella. Ya listos se dispusieron a salir, luego de asegurarle a toda la familia que no era una cita y de que Ranma confirmara al Sr. Soun de que no estaba en peligro de muerte.

Ambos se decidieron por la heladería, así que se dirigieron hacia allá.

-¿Y qué hacemos en nuestro tiempo libre, Akane?-preguntó Ranma, tranquilamente.

-Pues ambos somos artistas marciales, tú estás destinado por nuestros padres para hacerte cargo de nuestro dojo –decía mientras continuaban caminando.

-¡Vaya, debo ser muy bueno! –con cara de triunfo.

-¡Claro que si! –Sonrío Akane.

-¡Akane, amor mío! –salio Kuno, gritando de unos arbustos.

-¡Ku-Kuno! – un poco asustada por la sorpresa.

-¿Quién es él, Akane? – preguntó Ranma, mientras miraba con mirada curiosa a Kuno.

-¿A si que es verdad? –Rió Kuno- ¡Akane, amor mío, si él no te recuerda, podrás dejarlo para que seas feliz a mi lado –mientras trataba de abrazar a Akane y haciendo a un lado a Ranma, mejor, dicho, estampándolo contra un muro.

-¡Oye tú, tal vez no recuerde nada, pero eso no te da derecho a tratarla así! –Bastante furioso.

Kuno soltó a Akane dispuesto a enfrentarse a Ranma.

-¡Ranma Saotome, morirás! –sentenció Kuno, mientras se ponía en guardia –ª"Si peleo con él ahora seguro le ganaré".

-¡Kuno, por favor déjalo en paz! – se preocupó Akane.

-¡Toma esto! – se abalanzó sobre Ranma con su katana, apenas pudiendo esquivarlo, Kuno siguió atacando y Ranma sentía que no podría contra él. En una de sus embestidas Kuno acertó un golpe y Ranma rodó unos cuantos metros, hasta quedar boca abajo. Algo empezó a hervir dentro de Ranma. No podía permitir que cualquier tipo viniera a darle una paliza, y mucho menos dejaría que se acercara a Akane, la persona que más se había preocupado por el hasta el momento. Se levantó rápidamente y kuno empezó de nuevo con su embestida, Ranma, automáticamente fue guiándolo en una espiral, hasta que ambos llegaron al centro. Un aura roja rodeo el cuerpo de Ranma y sin pensarlo soltó su puño sobre kuno, unos fuertes aires comenzaron a surgir de repente y Kuno salió volando por la técnica del Dragón volador.

-¡Akane!- gritaba Kuno, mientras salía volando, para terminar incrustándose en un árbol.

-¡¿Qu..qué fue eso?-Preguntó Ranma, aún con el brazo extendido.

-Es una de tus técnicas especiales, me sorprende que la hayas podido realizar- mientras se acercaba a él.

-¡Podría acostumbrarme a esto!- sonriente.

Akane lo tomó de la mano y ambos se fueron caminando rumbo a la heladería.

-Akane… ¿A ti te gusta alguien? – preguntó tímidamente

-¡¿Qué?- se sonrojó- Nno, cómo crees.

-¡Humm! –Ranma bajó un poco la cabeza.

-Bueno, en realidad…si me gusta alguien.

-"¿Quién será…acaso seré yo?" –Ranma miró de reojo a Akane- ¿Y cómo es ese chico que te gusta?- esperando recibir pistas.

-Es una buena persona, es gentil y a veces puede ser muy caballeroso, pero creo que no esta interesado en mí, además es muy arrogante y grosero conmigo.

-Ranma recordó que Akane había dicho esas cosas sobre él antes- "¿Será posible que yo…y ella?"-se quebraba la cabeza, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-¡Llegamos! – Interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ranma.

-Es un lugar muy bonito, ¡entremos!

El lugar lucía muy tranquilo, escogieron una mesa que quedaba junto a un ventanal, que estaba adornado y parcialmente oculto por unas enredaderas que recorrían toda la ventana.

-Es un lugar muy acogedor…pero tengo la impresión de que nos ocultamos de algo, ¿ocurre algo?- mirando de reojo las demás mesas vacías que había en el lugar y que permitían una mejor vista que la mesa que Akane escogió.

-Créeme, no querrás que tus otras prometidas nos encuentren- con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Tengo otras…prometidas? –sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

-Si, tienes otras tres prometidas. Esta Ukyo, que es como una hermana y una amiga para ti. Shampoo; que se enamoró de ti por sus tontas leyes amazonas. Kodachi; bueno, ella y Kuno están para el manicomio, y yo; pero fue por decisión de nuestros padres.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos, mientras la camarera se acercó a tomar el pedido.

-¡Buenas tardes, chicos!,¿Qué van a ordenar? –preguntó amablemente.

-¡Buenas tardes! –contestaron ambos.

-Yo quiero un helado de chocolate, por favor- pidió Akane.

-Yo quiero uno doble de chocolate, por favor.

Habiendo tomado el pedido, la camarera se retiró.

-¡Vaya, con amnesia o sin ella, tu apetito sigue siendo el mismo –sonriéndole a Ranma.

-Ja ja ja, creo que si- dijo Ranma, un poco apenado- oye, Akane, tu… este… ¿con quién de ustedes me llevo mejor?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- le contestó Akane.

-Bueno, pues creo que debo de estar ena…interesado en alguien –tímidamente.

-De acuerdo, pues nunca lo has dicho abiertamente, aunque…-bajo la mirada.

-¿Aunque?...-preguntó interesado por saber.

-Por lo menos sé que no soy yo, siempre nos gritamos y peleamos.

-¿T…tú, sientes algo por…mi?

-"Hay no, ahora que le digo" –pensó- eh… pues te considero el mejor de mis amigos- rió, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Ya veo…- Ranma realmente no esperaba ni quería esa respuesta, por lo que se sintió un poco abatido.

-¡Aquí están sus helados, chicos! -dijo la joven camarera, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre Ranma y Akane.

-¡Gracias!- dijeron ambos, mientras la joven repartía las copas llenas de helado. Luego de esto, la muchacha se retiró y Ranma trató de continuar la conversación.

-Cre…creo que no debí preguntarte eso –el silencio de Akane le hizo sentir que no debería de haber preguntado nada.

-No hay problema, es sólo que después de tanto tiempo de conocerte, nunca nos habíamos puesto a hablar de estas cosas. Yo…realmente…siento algo por…

¡Ranma! –gritaron tres chicas furiosas, a la vez que el ventanal y las enredaderas eran destruidas.

-¿Airen, qué hacer tu con chica violenta? – gritó la amazona de cabellos púrpura, mientras jaloneaba a Ranma de su camisa.

-¡Ranchan, Shampoo tiene razón! ¿qué haces en este lugar, y con Akane? –exclamaba furiosa Ukyo.

-¡Ranma, mi amor!, ¿qué haces aquí?, ven a mi mansión y te prepararé todos los deliciosos platillos que a ti te gustan, jojojojojo, riéndose mientras hacía piruetas con su listón.

-Ranma, te presento a tus otras prometidas- le dijo Akane a Ranma, casi en susurro.

-¿Por qué nos presentas, Ranma ya sabe que nosotras somos sus prometidas?- exclamaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-Ho…hola –Ranma, extendió la palma de su mano en señal de saludo.

-Eh, Ranma tuvo un pequeño accidente y no recuerda nada- dijo Akane, con actitud seria.

-¡Oh, mi pobre airen! –decía Shampoo.

-¡Ranchan, ven conmigo, te prepararé de mis deliciosos okonomiyakis y seguro te harán recordar como me pediste que me casará contigo! –exclamaba soñadoramente Ukyo.

-¡No, él irá conmigo!, ¿Verdad mi amor? –mientras jalaba a Ranma de la camisa.

-Ranma, estoy segura que bisabuela poder ayudarte! –le aseguró Shampoo.

-¡Él va conmigo! –empezó a desesperarse Ukyo.

-¡Ranma, mi amor, vamos a mi mansión!, ojojojojojo

-Por favor, chicas…-trató de tranquilizarlas akane.

-¡Akane, tú no te metas! – le gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Después de discutir arduamente, decidieron que Ranma decidiría con quien ir.

-¿Ranma?...-Shampoo se dio cuenta que ellos ya no estaban.

-¡Oigan chicas, ¿Dónde están esos dos? – preguntó Ukyo al oír lo que shampoo dijo.

-¡Rayos, escaparon! –refunfuñaron las tres.

Si, estos chicos aprovecharon un momento de distracción en la contienda para salir por el mismo agujero que Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi crearon. Después de correr varias calles, ahora se encontraban en el parque, Ranma se sonrío a si mismo y Akane lo notó.

-Ahora entiendo por que no me he comprometido con ninguna- confesó sincero.

-Ranma…

-¿Sabes? –no sabía que pensar cuando me dijiste de esas tres chicas, ya que no las recuerdo…pero, ahora se que no podría estar enamorado de ninguna de ellas…Akane, ahora se que tu eres una persona en la que sé que puedo confiar –afirmaba convencido.

-Je je, ¿por qué dices eso? –no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa de nerviosismo.

-Bueno, eres la única que no ha intentado aprovecharse de mí.

Akane se empezó a imaginar vestida de cuero y un látigo.

Ranma percibió lo que Akane pensaba, ya que Akane se sonrojó -¡No me refería a eso! –exclamó exasperado.

-¡Si, lo siento! –Akane volvió en sí, mientras el rubor se acrecentó en sus mejillas.

-Ahora que recuerdo, no me contestaste la pregunta de hace un rato –volviendo a ponerse serio.

-Te…te lo diría, pero eso no sería honesto, tú no estás conciente y yo no quiero romper la confianza que me has dado- le dijo algo cabizbaja.

-Akane, realmente no sé por que no lo he dicho de manera conciente, pero…-tomándole de las manos- yo, en este momento…siento algo dentro de mí, desde el primer momento en que te vi, cuando desperté…sé que no quiero estar lejos de ti- mirando a Akane a los ojos.

-Ranma, yo…-desvió la mirada Akane.

-Por eso quería saberlo, tenía que saber si tu…sientes…algo.

-Yo…yo te amo, Ranma- dijo Akane, volviendo su mirada a los grandes ojos azul-grisáceos que la observaban. Algo en su corazón le decía que Ranma no intentaría burlarse.

-Akane, no sabes lo feliz que me haces –Ambos guardaron silencio, sus miradas estaban atrapadas, algo magnético los impulsaba a abrazarse. Lentamente se fueron acercando, Ranma puso su mano en la mejilla de ella y sus labios se fueron acercando, sus corazones retumbaban cada vez más fuerte, hasta que finalmente sus labios se rozaron, ambos sintieron como una descarga eléctrica que los recorría desde los labios hasta los pies. A ambos les gustó esa sensación y fueron haciendo el beso más profundo. Después de unos momentos, que a ellos les parecieron segundos, Akane se separó de él.

-¿Qu…qué pasa, Akane? –algo confundido, aún con el sabor de los labios de Akane sobre los suyos.

-Ranma, estoy no esta bien, además…¡Tu no te atreverías a besarme si no estuvieras así!

Akane salió corriendo rumbo al Dojo. Ranma salió tras ella, guardando un poco la distancia. Cuando llegaron, Akane se dirigió a su cuarto, Ranma se propuso a hablar con ella, así que subió las escaleras, rumbo al cuarto de ella.

-Akane, ¿Puedo pasar? –mientras tocaba la puerta.

Akane no contestó, Ranma intentó girar la perilla y al darse cuenta de que estaba abierto entró (cabe mencionar que Ranma no estaba enterado de que entrar sin permiso le podía costar salir volando hasta China). Entró y encontró a Akane recostada en su cama. Se encontraba boca abajo y dándole la espalda a él. Sin pensarlo, Ranma se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano.

-Akane, yo, siento si dije o hice algo que no debía, pero…todo lo que he dicho y hecho lo he sentido realmente.

Akane sin decir palabras se levantó, sentándose a un lado de Ranma

-Ranma, Siempre he esperado este momento, yo quería oír decirte que me querías, lo has hecho y me siento feliz, pero yo…quisiera oír al Ranma de siempre, con todos sus recuerdos, y con estas palabras.

-"¿Por qué no me cree?, yo…siento algo muy especial, mi corazón no puede mentirme…ella es…ella lo es todo" –Akane, he decidido no decirte nada hasta que recupere mi memoria, entonces volveré a hablar contigo y…yo te prometo que seré honesto. –Desde luego que Ranma no quería hacer eso, pero era mejor que le diera espacio.

-Es lo mejor- trató de decirlo de una manera tranquila.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo antes de irme? –en voz queda, mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-¡Ssi, por supuesto!-Akane también se incorporó.

-¿Podría…puedo abrazarte?

Akane sonrió, dejando a Ranma paralizado, por lo que fue ella quien se acercó, rodeo a Ranma con sus brazos y descansó su cabeza en el pecho de él. Así duraron unos momentos, después se separaron un poco para encontrar sus miradas. Akane sabía que tal vez era la última vez que iban a estar así de cerca, así que fue acercándose lentamente a Ranma, él comprendió e hizo lo mismo, sus mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse, de nuevo estaban los corazones latiendo a mil por hora, sus labios fueron acercándose, hasta que podía percibir el tibio aroma de ellos mezclándose entre sí. Ranma tomó a Akane con sus manos, sujetándola de la cintura, sus labios terminaron de encontrarse, percibiendo nuevas sensaciones que no había percibido con el primero…

-¡¿Akane, estas ahí? – se escucharon varias voces que provenían de afuera de la habitación.

-"¡Oh no!- pensó Akane. Ranma abrió sus ojos para ver a una Akane sorprendida. -¡Sal por la ventana- le susurró-…ya voy! –mientras trataba de hacerlo salir a empujones.

-¡¿Akane, estás bien?- volvieron a insistir. Ranma se apresuró y salió por la ventana. Akane abrió la puerta y se encontró con toda la familia reunida. La habían visto llegar muy triste y querían saber qué era lo que le pasaba.

Después de esto, pasaron varios días, Ranma y Akane guardaron un poco la distancia, aunque ninguno de los dos podía dejar de ponerse nervioso al estar cerca. Akane no lo sabía, pero en las noches, Ranma descansaba afuera de la ventana de ella, o sobre el tejado, en la parte de su habitación. Algunas veces se arriesgó a abrir un poco la ventana para asomar la cabeza y observar a su bello ángel durmiendo placidamente.

Una de esas noches, Ranma volvió a subir a la ventana de Akane. La luz proveniente de la luna lo guiaba hacia su cuarto. Abrió la ventana y vio como esa hermosa luz hacia resplandecer, aún en la oscuridad cada una de las facciones de Akane. Después de observarla por un buen rato. Ranma cerró la ventana. El sonido de esta al cerrarse provocó que Akane despertara. Ella se levantó, abrió la ventana y vio subir a Ranma al techo de su cuarto, así que decidió seguirlo. Ranma estaba sentado, mirando hacia el estanque. Akane se acercó lentamente hasta quedar detrás de él.

-¿Ranma, qué haces aquí? –mientras se acercaba más a él.

-¿Akane, te desperté? –se sentía un poco apenado.

-Si, pero no te preocupes. Aún no me dices qué hacías afuera de mi ventana, Ranma.

-Eh…yo solo quería…saber si estabas bien –diciendo esto muy dudoso –Te prometí que me mantendría alejado de ti…pero simplemente no puedo –volviendo su mirada al estanque.

-Siento lo mismo que tú, pero es lo mejor.

-Estuve pensando que tal vez lo mejor sería que me quedara así para siempre.

-¡Ranma, no digas eso! –le molestó este comentario a Akane.

-Es que no sé si quiero volver a ser ese chico arrogante, egoísta y que no puede decir lo que siente.

-Así me… agradas, Ranma- le sonrió Akane.

-¿Puedes prometerme que siempre estarás junto a mi?

-Siempre estaré ahí- cerró sus ojos y se recostó en el hombro de Ranma. Así estuvieron mucho tiempo, hasta que el frío de la noche y el sueño los hizo querer descansar. Ranma se levantó primero para ayudar a Akane. Ella trató de ponerse de pie, cuando se resbaló con la humedad del tejado. Todo fue muy rápido. Ranma alcanzó a tomarla para protegerla de la caída. Ambos terminaron en el suelo. Akane resultó ilesa, ya que cayó sobre Ranma. Él chico por su parte, yacía inconciente, aunque no parecía tener heridas.

-Solo…recuerda que te amo –murmuró casi de manera inaudible.

Todos adentro despertaron por el ruido de la caída, vieron a Ranma tirado en el césped y a Akane junto a él. Entre todos ayudaron a llevarlo adentro y estuvieron cuidándolo hasta que amaneció.

Ya de día, Ranma abrió los ojos intempestivamente.

-Mamá…Kasumi…Akane… ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? –intentó levantarse, pero una debilidad y un dolor de cabeza, debido a la caída, lo obligaron a recostarse de nuevo.

-¡No te esfuerces, por favor, Ranma! –dijo dulcemente Kasumi.

-Hijo, por favor, dime que ya recuerdas a tu amoroso padre- suplicaba Genma, mientras trataba de abrazar a su hijo.

-¡Papá, deja de decir tonterías! –mientras lo tomaba de su gi, bastante molesto.

-Vaya, creo que ya nos recuerda, ¡Que bien! –celebró Nabiki.

-¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? – preguntó Ranma.

-Hijo, te diste un golpe en la cabeza y perdiste la memoria, pero ya estas recuperado. –le dijo la Sra. Nodoka a su hijo.

Ranma se incorporó de nuevo, logrando sentarse. –No me acuerdo de nada…desde que Akane y yo estábamos limpiando, luego…intenté abrir una ventana y…ya no recuerdo mas- decía mientras recorría con la vista a cada uno de los que estaban ahí, hasta detenerse en Akane, que tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Ya todos tranquilos de que Ranma se hubiese recuperado, todos se fueron a realizar sus actividades normales, mientras Ranma permaneció la mayor parte del día descansando y preguntando acerca de esos días que él no recordaba. Todo el día permaneció pacíficamente. Por la noche, todos se fueron a dormir. Mas adentrada la noche, Ranma aún seguía despierto, se preguntaba por qué Akane había estado tan pensativa toda la tarde, además, tenía muchas ganas de platicar con ella. Esperando encontrarla despierta se levanto pesadamente y subió lentamente las escaleras a la habitación de ella.

-Akane, ¿estás despierta? – preguntó en voz baja para no despertar a los demás.

-¿Ranma, eres tú?... –respondió, Akane.

-Si, soy yo, quería platicar contigo, si no te molesta. Akane abrió la puerta, aún con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Pu…puedo pasar? –con nerviosismo porque Akane se molestará por despertarla a esas horas.

-Si, eh… pasa. Ranma entró con su permiso "y con la seguridad de no ser golpeado en el momento".

-¿Y de qué querías hablarme? –preguntó con curiosidad, Akane.

-Bueno, yo…quería darte las gracias- mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

Akane abrió sus ojos marrón llenos de sorpresa –"¿Acaso recordará algo de lo que pasó?" – pensó un poco asustada y nerviosa -¿Recuerdas algo, Ranma?

-En realidad…nada de los últimos días, eh, fueron Kasumi, Nabiki y mi mamá las que me contaron que tu me ayudaste estos días, por eso.

-Uh, ¡Bueno, me alegra que estés bien! –Mientras se sentaba en su cama –puedes sentarte si quieres –le ofreció Akane, mientras sonreía.

-Gracias- sonrió, correspondiendo a Akane -¿Me podrías contar algo de lo que hice estos días?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –se sonrojó un poco.

-Eh, jeje, digamos que quiero saber como me cuidaste- al ver la cara de pocos amigos que puso Akane, agregó –debió ser difícil para ti. Ese comentario tranquilizó un poco a Akane.

-Humm, está bien, pues, eh… descubriste que te transformas en chica- eso sonrojó un poco a Ranma –nos enfrentamos a tus prometidas –eso no le dio mucha gracia a Ranma. –Me defendiste de Kuno –Ranma no pudo disimular su cara llena de orgullo. –por cierto, tuvimos que huir de Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi antes de que te hicieran firmar sus compromisos de matrimonio y…"no le diré de lo que me dijo acerca de sus sentimientos, tal vez no lo pensaba realmente" creo que eso es todo.

-Siento que tuvieras que pasar todo eso…por mí.

-Valió la pena, puede conocer a un Ranma honesto, sincero y que decía sus verdaderos sentimientos –puso una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Honesto, verdaderos sentimientos? –Ranma enrojeció un poco- Ak…Akane, quiero que seas honesta conmigo, ¿No te dije algo que deba saber? –mientras se rascaba con nerviosismo la cabeza.

-No, hiciste exactamente las mismas cosas, te comportaste igual que lo harías, yo diría que solo hiciste algo diferente.

¿Qu...qué? –su nerviosismo fue en aumento al pensar de qué podría tratarse.

-Tuviste más valor y confianza en ti mismo…y en mi- con mirada reflexiva.

Ranma se dirigió a la puerta totalmente confundido, ya que no era lo que quería escuchar. Él quería oír algo como que le hubiera dicho lo que sentía por ella y que Akane le dijera que sentía lo mismo. Ranma salió de la habitación soñando despierto, pero antes de que Akane cerrara la puerta, recordó algo…

-Akane…- deteniendo la puerta suavemente con la mano.

-¿Si, Ranma? –abrió un poco más la puerta para escuchar mejor a Ranma.

-¿Sigue en pie ir a comer un helado?

Akane sonrío al ver los ojos azules que lucía esperanzados en que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

-¡Por supuesto!

2005/abril 2006


End file.
